


The Fairy King

by AlbanNeji101



Series: Oberon The Fairy King [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Multi, New Beginning, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rakuen no Tou | Tower of Heaven Arc, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbanNeji101/pseuds/AlbanNeji101
Summary: In some dimension Tony would live and everything would go back to how it was... team cap will hide in Wakanda while Tony would deal with the fall out of the Accords, but what if that didn't happen? What if Tony did die alone in that Siberian Bunker? But what if dyeing in that bunker made Death take her Merchant to another world to live out the rest of his life away from the troubles as Tony Stark. So what does Death have in store for her Merchant in his no make that her life?





	1. Prolouge The End or Just the Begining

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue that one shot I posted in January I think, have to look at the posting later... any how I have been drawing more than writing this story. I have about five chapters already typed though I have to go thru them to see if anything needs fixing before I post them. I'm only doing this because a friend kept bugging me on posting the chapters as I'm a troll apparently for leaving that one shot end the way a did. So enjoy the chapters I will be posting if you all want to see the drawings of Tony as a female I post them on my Instagram will start drawing his I mean her armor as the story progresses. Note! Forgot my Instagram is the same pen name as here AlbanNeji also forgot to put a disclaimer don't own any of the characters they belong to their respected owners.

**Fairy king Auberon**

**Prologue- The end or just the Beginning**

            He knew it was going to end in his death, call it a gut feeling. He knew he was never going to grow old and die peacfuly in his sleep. After all he was suppose to die in Afghanistan’s desert years ago. Now he will die in Siberia in the cold, his body pecerved for everyone to see how he died.

            He tried to do the right thing…

HE wanted to make Yinsen proud! He did not want his death to be meaningless…

            But now… he tried to do the right thing, to make his life worth something to make amends for his past mistakes. To listen to the people their pleas and the one person he though he trusted to have his back who hated secrets… LIED TO HIM!?

            He picked his not so dead friend over his new friends. To save himself form telling him about how his parent’s deaths were not on his Father’s drunken mistake for killing his MOTHER! GOD!

            But that it was HYDRA! It was BUCKY BARNS, Steve’s BEST FRIEND, who killed his Father his mother.

            ‘GOD his MOTHER!’

His vision was blurring, he could feel the cold sweep in to his suit. He could not feel the tips of his toes or the feel of his fingers.

            He hoped that pepper would find it in herself not to blame their break up as his death.

God! RHODEY! His best friend! How was this going to help him? He was going to blame himself! Vision, the bots, FRIDAY… How were they going to coup without him?

            He could feel his body shutting down, his vision going dark. Breathing was becoming difficult then he felt it.

A crack in the ground the floor beneath him was starting to fall apart. He felt the wind rushing past him he closed his eyes. He knew he was going to die and he accepted that.             When they did find him he knew he will be broken bones in a suit of armor. The only thought on his mind came back to Steve.

            ‘Hope he was worth it.’ Tony thought to himself as he hit the ground his world turning dark not knowing that fate had other planes for the merchant of death. After all Death so dearly loved her merchant and he was needed for the future, his life has ended in this dimension but in another which was cut to short he will live and be part of something greater! Someone who will change the world!

**END**


	2. Chapter One The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death he expected it, but apparently Death was not one to take a life of the one she adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter one hope you all like it and let me know how the story flows and I know its like super short but you are all getting three chapters right now in a row so enjoy!

**Fairy King Auberon**

**Chapter One- Past**

            To Say Anthony Edward Stark was ready to accept death was an understatement.

            Yes, he welcomed death, he was prepared to be welcomed by death’s open arms, but death was fickle.

            She so dearly loved her Merchant with his kind heart, when the world wanted nothing but to destroy him, his merchant stood up to those that opposed him. That why she asked the fates to give her Merchant the gift of a new life.

            What death was doing was against everything she was… everything she was to do. She took her Merchant and made him in to a new form. But in doing and asking the Fates to do this one favor death caused a dimensional rift, since in a way she took her Merchant before his death another version of her Merchant, the one were his world was torn apart took her current one’s place.

            She knew that Tony would have to go back to her old dimension and correct Death’s mistake.

After all death would like to leave a Knightwalker killing his friends.

            Tony felt like he was flouting, he felt himself being swept away.

Then he heard the voices… the voices of children. But also of an old man. He opened his eyes and was met with the dark celling of a cave.

            He began to panic, his breathing became erratic which caught the attention of his new companions.

“Hey you’re okay. Everything is okay.” Then he saw her…

“WH-where I’m I?” he flinched at the sound of his voice then he noticed himself he was a she. On top of that a child!

            “I’m Erza you are in the Tower of Heaven.” Tony stared at her in shock as memories, memories that he didn’t know he had surface in his head, of his parents.

            Parents that were not of Howard and Maria Stark that raised him but that of Howard and Maria Stark of Earthland of the Kingdom of Fior.

            Howard Stark a retired General of the King of Fior and Maria Carbonell nee Stark a Guild Member of Fairy Tail and the Sister of the queen of Fior.

            He remembered them! Of them being loving parents as this Howard Stark was not haunted by World War II and of his obsession of Captain America.

            No, he was a loving father of Antoinette Evangeline Stark. He smiled at himself as he was still in a way named Anthony though a very feminine version of his old name and a girl to boot. Then he no SHE remembered how she got here. Followers of the Dark Wizard Zeref came to her small village to take the children.

            His father ordered his mother to take Tony away that he would try to give them a head start.

Even though she remembered how powerful her father was with his magic he was struck down by the overwhelming number of wizards.

            His mother she tried her best. She was not fast enough to summon her armor as she witness not only her father’s death but her mother’s as well.

            She remembered screaming and crying at the stillness of her parents’ bodies and of her mother telling her to be strong. She was knocked out from behind and now she was here. Well he was a she now wasn’t it? She remembered both lives and her new one even though short was just as bloody as her first and as sad.

            That crazy guy… what was his name Robert… no …. Rob… Richard? Yes, Reed Richards was right for the most part though for herself she had to die for Reed’s theory to be right.

            “Oh!” she replied as Erza looked at her sadly as the doors to their cell opened and another child was let in.

            This child would change her new life and that of her new companion Erza, though she didn’t know it at the time.

            “Hello, I’m Jellal Fernandes…”

**END**


	3. Chapter Two Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni dreamed of that day was it and Omen of things to come?

**Fairy King Auberon**

**Chapter Two- Whole New World**

            She woke up with a gasp, her hair in disarray. She franticly looked to Edwin who slept on his ears twitching as his tail twitched in his sleep. That dream she had dreamt of when she died. How long had it been since her death, her awakening to a new world? A world where she woke up to been a slave for a cultist group for Zeref.

            To her escape, to finding Pepper and Rhodey in this world and that of Happy. To joining the Fairy Tail guild like her mother told her of her adventures with the guild and how she met her Father.

            How odd that she would dream of her enslavement. She calmed her beating heart as she took a deep breath. She was calm, she had to be as this was her new life. Nothing was going to change that she had to let her past go… but did her past want her to let go?

            Toni slept for another few hours till she was woken up by Edwin who had breakfast ready.

            She stretched as she got ready for the day as she had a meeting with Makarov about getting a new guild member settled in for a very important personal mission Master needed.

            She had an idea of what Master Makarov wanted. After her break up with Laxus, she knew that Master was ready for her to help him on keeping an eye on his son. After all Laxus did not know that his life was in danger from his very own father.

            “Sir?” Edwin asked in concern as she waved him off.

“I’m fine.” She replied. “So Ed, what’s for breakfast?” she asked as she began to get dressed.

            “We have some eggs with some hash browns and bacon with your coffee on the side.” Edwin replied primly as he suddenly transformed to his little cat form. His ears twitched as his tail moved side to side as he waited with a cup of coffee for Toni in hand in his little paws.

            “Thanks Edwin.” She smiled at Edwin who nodded stiffly as he walked toward the table as Toni and Edwin settled down to eat. Yes, Toni was sad that she missed her original friends. But she was content in this new life she had. She did not miss the responsibility of the Avengers, the Government or of the press that followed her.

            No this was a new life was pleasant she was never compared to someone impossible to reach, Captain America (Steve Rogers), She though did start SI again in this dimension. Pepper was god sent!

Even though it freaked her out that this Pepper is male just like her Rhodey is female.

            Like in her old life in this life she left SI on Pepper’s capable hands though Pepper not at all very happy with the hand Toni dealt with still managed to make her do some of the paper work for SI which she tried to avoid with a passion but Pepper always found a way one way or another.

            Rhodey though was the same as her old friend. She worked with the Magic Council. Though unlike being in the Air Force, Rhodey’s job consisted of capturing and impressing Dark Wizards which made Tony on edge as she didn’t want to lose this Rhodey that had become so dear to her like her old dear friend.

            Thankfully the council was keeping Rhodey on desk duty and as a liaison between SI and the Council.

            Happy though was about the same meeting as her counterpart. Happy saved her from a tricky situation which to her knowledge looked like the counter part of Tiberius Stone of Earthland. Harriett Hogan is much the same as Harold ‘Happy’ Hogan as she became her and Pepper’s bodyguard and driver which Pepper found a bit hilarious on their meeting and agreed right away. As of right now Happy was at the most making sure Pepper wasn’t working too hard on running SI.

            “Sir, we are to have a meeting with Master whenever we get to the guild. Pepper also wants you to sign some documents for the launch of the Stark Phone.”

            Toni nodded as she eat humming to herself as Edwin listed what they had to do for the day.

AS they walked toward the guild the town greeted Toni a good morning along the way. The one difference about this new life than that of her old life was that even though she was equally famous she wasn’t swarmed by her fans instead everyone minded their own business.

            As they reached the guild they noticed that everyone was either on jobs or sleeping in as Marijane was at the bar.

            “Toni!” Marijane smiled to Tony and Edwin who nodded back in greeting. “Master is ready for you in his office.”

            “Thank you Marijane, though is Laxus in by chance?” Toni asked worriedly looking up to the second floor.

            “You’re in luck Laxus and his team went on a job, he won’t be back for while he mentioned that it might be month before he makes it back to the guild.” Marijane explained as she knew that both her and Laxus were broken up and was rooting for them to be together as she has noticed a change in Laxus.

            “Thank you Marijane.”

“It’s no problem Toni. If you need and ear I’m always available.” She replied smiling as Toni nodded as she headed toward Makarov’s office.

            She could do this she had to do this for Laxus’s life. If he ever felt anything for her she knew he would forgive her on what Master was asking of her. What she had to do to keep her most precious person alive.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think for today I will just post three of the chapters I have typed out. I'll try to post the rest tomorrow when I get off work that is if I don't get distracted on finishing some drawings that are on my desk till tomorrow.


	4. Chapter Three Knightwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was something he was used to. To wake up with pain coming from his body, trying to get up. But that was a long time ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter four technically three since the prologue counts as a chapter, Right? Anyhow hope you all enjoy may not post the next chapter till maybe next Friday as I have to prof read it and see if there is any mistakes. So yah if you all want to see some of the drawings for the story they are in my Instagram or tumbler I got the same pen name so on with the chapter!

**Fairy King Auberon**

**Chapter Three- Knightwalker**

            It was something he was used to. To wake up with pain coming from his body, trying to get up. But that was long ago…

            Long, before he became Erza’s brother and the In-Forcer the Hand of the King. The FAIRY KILLER…

            He was a ninja, a Shinobi, a murder a tool for the use of his Kazekage that is till his sensei killed off the third and made away with his body; that in turn made him an accomplish to the Third’s killer. But that was a long time ago…the thought of his body aching from running away from his village.

            He sat up on the bed, he tensed a bit as he noticed all his weapons were gone from his body. His eyes took everything in the room he was being kept in. He didn’t see any of his weapons or his clothing though he did noticed he was being watched.

            His eyes narrowed at what was making his senses twitch. He felt so very naked without his mask after all his Sensei did teach him a valuable lesson to keep his face hidden. Sensei hid himself within his puppets he on the other hand hid his face behind his scarf and his mask. He had to get out of here back to his King to his sister.

            But first to make this accidental trip worth wild. He sensed it, the magic in the air. The Magic his King so desperately wanted what he could do with his chakra.

            First to look for his weapons, his scrolls, and his clothing…

            Toni sighed as she stood in front of the door leading to Master Makarov’s office.

“Are we going in, Sir?” Edwin asked curiously at Toni.

            “Yah, just give me a minute.” She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. “Okay let’s go.” Toni said as she opened the door walking into the office and seeing Master Makarov’s desk filled with paper work which made her cringe as she knew Pepper would be hunting her down if she ever left him with that much paperwork on his desk on the other hand she was thankful Happy and Pepper made her sign all the paper work on time or she would be dealing with what Master Makarov was dealing with now.

            She shuttered at the thought as she congratulated herself on coning Pepper on being CEO and the most of the responsibilities of being CEO of SI in Fior.

            “Tony, Edwin thank you for coming in.”

“Thank you for having us Master Makarov.” Both replied as Makarov nodded as he motioned for both of them to take a seat.

            “Now I know that Laxus and you have decided to take a break.” Toni stiffened as Makarov mentioned her break up with his grandson. She knew that Makarov was rooting for them since they started dating, always teasing her and Laxus to the point that everyone in the guild and the kingdom of Fior noticed. Her Uncle noticed even when he was too busy running the kingdom and taking her little cousin noticed her and Laxus dating. But like everything in her old life and now in this life nothing lasted forever for her.

            “Yes, Laxus thought that he needed a break with me to see if our relationship between us is a done deal.” Toni stated as the only real reason they broke up was that Laxus was becoming unstable, his words, as he had hurt her in one of their spars. That Rhodey had to be called in by Pepper to see if anything in the magic council could counter Laxus aggressive dragon tendencies.

            Apparently Rhodey’s position could help Laxus only if Laxus was in position to not support Fairy Tail or if Laxus could in turn take the Master’s position from his grandfather it would be ideal.

            So Laxus in his own caring way let her go.

            Makarov stared at her, he know there was something more than Toni and Laxus were showing and telling.

            “Well enough about your relationship I have a task for you. As you hear from Laxus I did excommunicate his father from Fairy Tail for his experiments and for trying to find out the three Laws.”

            Toni nodded as she knew where this was going and how it must have been tough on Master for sending his son away. Laxus had never forgiven his Grandfather for what he did, she knew that Master did the right thing and tried to make Laxus understand from his grandfather’s view.

            Eventually he understood though now with the lacrema was making their lives harder.

“I want you Toni to scout out Ivan’s hideout I have someone there who is going to be your informant.”

            “Alright I’m assuming this is long term, till Ivan is dealt with.” Toni asked as Makarov nodded as he handed Toni a packet and dismissed her. Toni had to get ready as this mission was going to take a while she had to get the touch with Pepper that she would be busy for a while.

            This world was weird? It was filled with magic and something else in the air. He could not point it out but it should help out Edolas. It was easy to get his weapons the facility he was being kept in looked impressive like that of the land of Wind Daimyo’s palace, it had so many entries were and expert Shinobi could get in and out. Now to figure out where exactly he was at and to plan to out on summoning the Extractor.

**END**


	5. Chapter Four Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni meets up with her team mate but things go wrong at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter Four hope you all enjoy it! It was ten pages on Microsoft word. so yah could not figure out were to stop the chapter but I won't post the next chapter till maybe next week if I get it done you might get it early so enjoy. So if you' all want to check out the drawings for this story they are up on my Instagram and tumbler same pen name AlbanNeji101.

**Fairy King Auberon**

**Chapter Four- Mission Gone Wrong**

Toni sighed to herself as she walked away from a meeting with Pepper and Happy, Pepper was not happy at all that she, Toni, would be out of contact from him and SI. But he let it go after all Toni was suckered by Pepper to do some office work when she got back from her Master’s recon mission.

            Now, Toni with Edwin were walking toward the meeting place and the person who was going to be her informant was at. Toni sniffed a bit at where she was meeting Master’s informant, a bar… She hadn’t been near a bar at all in this life… no that’s a lie yes, she had been near and in one after all, Laxus does still go to them after a mission and would take her with him. She would just take a sip as Laxus would drink and ramble about life and his grandfather and all she did was listened.

            She walked into the bar Edwin following behind her but close to her as he would protector now that Laxus and her had broken up. Edwin, even though he was not Laxus’s son in a traditional sense, was his father’s son as he had almost the same habit as Laxus on scaring would be admirers.

                She was shocked at who she was to be working with; Gajeel Redfox, there is someone who she thought would never work with. Never in her life would she think of Master bringing some people that had damaged and were an enemy of the guild. But she wouldn’t put it past him Laxus was the same way after all even though he hid it thru his harsh exterior.

            “Gajeel Redfox, I’m pleased to meet you.” Edwin said which got Gajeel’s eyes to look at the purple cat. Toni noticed Gajeel get a funny look in his eyes as he stared at Edwin as Edwin had that effect on people as he was wearing a miniature suit with a tie and his paws covered in shoes and gloves.

            “My name is Edwin and this is Antoinette Evangeline Stark. Where are here to help you on your mission.” Edwin explained as Gajeel grunted and stood up as he motioned both of them to follow him to the back as both followed the dragon slayer.

            They found themselves I a small room behind the bar Edwin stood in front of Toni as both stared at Gajeel who took a seat in front of them his red eyes taking everything of them.

            “So your Dreyar’s girlfriend.” Gajeel stated as he smirked when Toni stiffened at the remark after all everyone in Fior noticed the absence of one another of their hottest couple from each other’s side.

            “Not anymore.” She replied as Gajeel grinned at her at her reply as she knew that Gajeel would have heard her disappointment.

            “No use in whining about it.” He replied as he motioned for both of them to sit down. “So Makarov wants you to be my handler then. Wonder why he would think that his grandson’s girlfriend would do that?” Gajeel said taunting Toni who glared at him as she knew that he was trying to rile her up.

            “It’s because we broke up, and I hate Laxus’s father that’s why and because I’m good at keeping things close.” She replied as Gajeel just stared at her trying to find something in her and it seems like he found what he was looking for as he laughed.

            “Well let’s not disappoint Master, right.” Gajeel replied as he stood as he shook hands with Toni. “You know I think this a start of a beautiful friendship.”

            “We shall see.” Toni replied.

            Finding information on where he was, was no brainer apparently the information he got was that he was in a new dimension that was closer to Edolas than that of Earthland. The difference between both was that while Earthland was advancing without the use of magic and Edolas, on the other hand desperately needed it for everything; but this place was a combination of both Magic in the air and of something else. He found his old name in the information he managed to find Anthony Edward Stark… He had not gone by that name in so long but the weird thing was that he was rich and an idol like those people in the movies that they once got in the land of wind, once in a while. The troubling thought though, was that he was found in a suit of armor the Ironman suit. ‘So he was also called Iron Man here too.’ But what freaked people out when they found him he was twenty years younger and in strange cloths on the bottom of the Siberian base. They though he would not live with the big gash on his chest and the cold weather.       

            But somehow he got thru it and doctors were trying to find out why he looked so young.

“Hmm. Because I’m not the Anthony Stark of this world.” He muttered to himself as he destroyed all the evidence as he walked out of the burning room as he began to search for more information; finding useless things and some tools that where not so useless, and could very well help him as he destroyed everything that was not useful leaving the building to burn from the inside.

            As he walked away from the building he stood a few feet away as he knew this will take a bit of Chakra to destroy the building. He was far away from it that he saw a large A on the wall he put that away for future reference, as he knew it would come back at a later date.

            “Katsu!” He said as the building light up in a golden light as it exploded, He knew now he had to get away from the scene of the crime a this explosion would defiantly attract unwanted people as he had a job to do. ‘Now to find the highest point.’ He thought to himself as he knew he had to find the greatest advantage point in this city. Somewhere were the energies around this place met.

            They worked well a little too well in her opinion but if it got the mission done, why did she had to complain. She glared at the place Ivan was at as she waited as Gajeel was in the guild. She hoped that he would be fine even though he definitely was a jackass. She smiled yup he definitely was like Laxus hiding his gooey center under all that ruff exterior. She was board though.

            “How long is he going to take?” Toni but all screamed as Edwin sat across from her watching Toni as she started to create a hole on the dirt floor.

            “I’m sure Gajeel is fine Sir. Though I think Gajeel will have trouble on getting Ivan’s trust.”

            “Your right.” Toni said as she remembered how Ivan acted around her when Laxus wasn’t near her. She shivered it reminded her of Obadiah when she was alive in her own universe she knew that Ivan had plans for her too when Laxus would have popped the question and when he would have gotten the position as the Fourth Fairy Tail Master. They waited for another thirty minutes as they finally saw Gajeel walking up to them. He was smirking meaning that he did it he go into Ivan’s guild.

            “Gajeel! How did it go?”

“Fine, He doesn’t have a clue. He even marked me with his guild emblem. Though I need Master to hide his mark from the other members.”

            “I have something for that.” Toni replied as she took noticed on the Raven Tail emblem on Gajeel’s arm. “So did he tell you anything?”

            “No, I don’t have any trust with him so he sent me to get this.” Gajeel pulled out a rolled parchment as he opened it and showed Edwin and Toni.

            “Apparently, I have to get this Lacrima before I even get his trust.”

“What does it do?” Toni asked as she felt Edwin look from his perch on her shoulder.

            “This lacrima is supposed to help him defeat Fairy Tail. Apparently it’s on par with Fairy Tail’s Fairy magics.” Gajeel explained as Tony understood what Ivan wanted.

            “So where is this Lacrima located?”

“It’s in the outskirts of the Kingdom of Fior in a town called Toben.” Gajeel explained as he rolled the parchment up.

            “We would need to take the train.” Edwin finally said as they began to plan out on how they were going to take the Lacrima from this small town.

            He found the perfect spot and it was like the same building he was in when he woke up. The large A lighting up the darken sky, this world he found was very different than that of Edolas. To the tall buildings and the advancements which from the look of it required no magic that they used something called electricity. He snuck around the large city as he gathered information for his mission and discovered that the building that he blew up was the Avengers compound. Apparently they belonged to these people called heroes who were like the ninja from his world. Though apparently they did everything for free and that his look alike in this world payed for everything. Which to him did not sit right to him he did find out though that the people who were mooching off of his counterpart were almost the exact copies like that of his world before he killed them. From the looks of it he was right on killing them if this world had to say he was destined to be alone and to be a tool. Now to get to the tower before anyone notices.

            They had made it to the town of Toben and were surprised on how much of a ghost town it was. They were expecting a bustling city around the Lacrima as some places tented to be. The buildings as they walked into the town were falling apart. Toni shivered as she caught the sight of some rodents coming in and out of some homes.

            “Where is it?”

“From what Ivan gave me it should be in the center of the Town.”

            “So do you know anything about this town?” Edwin asked curiously as he stuck close to Toni.

“Only what Ivan provided.” Gajeel replied. “It’s a ghost town the people deserted this town a long time ago. What he found was that the lacrima was what scared the town’s people away.”

            “Maybe the lacrima was unstable?” Toni replied as she thought of what could affect the sudden movement of an entire town.

            “Though the thing same thing but Ivan said that they never found where the town’s people disappeared to. There are no records of them relocating anywhere else.” Gajeel stated which made Toni look at him as it dawned to what that could mean.

            “I don’t think Ivan sent you here to grab this lacrima without consequence. I think he wants you to fail.” Toni stated as Edwin called both his companions toward a small church in the middle of the town.

            “Sir, I think its here.” Edwin said, as his small paw pointed toward were he felt energy.

“Good work Edwin.” Toni sated happily.

            “Always to serve you, sir.” Edwin replied as Toni grabbed Edwin and began to carry him in her arms as both wizards headed into the small church. All three were tensed as they walked in, as expected the church was falling apart from non-use and no one to tend to the church. What was odd as they walked into was that there were articles of stuff, like if the church was in attendance before the mysterious disappearance of the town. As they walked further they found it, sitting innocently, was the lacrima they were looking for was on an altar. The people treated the lacrima with respect. The alter, was decorated with jewels and gold it made all three of them wonder why thieves never stepped foot into the church to steal any of the gold away.

            “This is too easy.” Toni said as all three stood in front of the glowing lacrima.

“Be thankful this is easy as fuck.” Gajeel stated as he went to grab the lacrima. When he touched it was when everything changed, the lacrima began to glow.

            “Gajeel what did you do?!” Toni yelled.

“I didn’t do anything!” He yelled back as he dropped the lacrima to the ground as it began to glow brighter almost blinding them. They heard the doors to the church open as all three could make out a figure clothed in a cape.

            “Toni, what did you do?”

“Wha-?!” Toni replied as she realized who it was she tightened her hold on Edwin who hid his face in her hair as the light bothered his eyes. Tony recognized the voice they barely bothered to talk to one another. Laxus though thought it was hilarious for some reason when they met up, like he knew something she didn’t and was holding it above her head.

            “Mystogan?”

“Yes, Master said no one would take this mission except me. Now you three have opened a portal that took the towns people. I have no way of closing it now. Be prepared for I know not where we will land.” Mystogan stated just as a portal appeared behind Toni, Gajeel, and Edwin. It began to suck everything in its path. Gajeel turned his arm into a hook as he held to the floor. Toni summoned one of her swords as she too followed Gajeel’s example.

            “It’s no use the portal will suck in everything that is living into it. The council has been notified that I was the only one for this mission because if I got caught in the vortex they would know how to get me back because I could come back.” Mystogan stated as he was sucked into to the portal leaving his companions to hold on for dear life as they wind around them became fiercer.

            “You’re dumb guild mate is freaking crazy!” Gajeel cried out as they all heard a crack as the floor boards would not hold them as they wind around them began to swirl stronger.

            “What!?” Toni cried as she could beardly hear Gajeel just as her sword lost its grip on the floor as she too with Edwin were sucked into the portal.

            “Oberon! Fuck?” Gajeel yelled as he was the last one in the church. “Fuck this is crazy, I don’t owe her or the stupid guild anything.” He yelled as he let go deciding to go with Oberon into the unknown. As he flew in the portal and disappeared the portal began to close leaving an innocent lacrima on the floor pulsing with power.

            All four felt like they were being sucked thru a tube a high speeds Tony could make out Gajeel behind her as he desperately tried to catch up with her and Edwin. He did finally caught up as she grabbed his arm as he did the same. As they tried to get to Mystogan but in the end they didn’t as they all saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Then they felt it they were falling, and falling fast.

            “Edwin! Grab Mystogan!”

“Hai, Sir!” Edwin said as he sprouted wings as he quickly went to grab Mystogan.

            “Hold on Gajeel! Requip ANGEL ARMOR!” Toni said as she requiped in midair as her hand tightened on Gajeel’s arm. Gajeel’s eyes widened as suddenly Toni appeared in what some would describe on how a real live Angel would look like. Toni had a pair of pure white wings on her back that almost looked real. She wore a white toga, a red scarf around her neck and to top it all off a pair of winged sandals.

            “Hang on!” she called out as her wings fluttered as she attracted the people below as they noticed in their sky a portal open up dropping three humanoid figures and another with wings. Some remembered the Loki fellow who tried to conquer Earth at the time they had the Avengers now they just had Vision and War Machine who was injured while the rest where fugitives for ignoring their pleas and for the death Of Anthony Edward Stark.

            What were they going to do? Who will save them if these new characters turned out to be conquers.

            “Land here Edwin!” Toni yelled as she landed and reequipped into her normal clothes as she took in where they were. Her eyes widened as she realized she was back.

            “Oi! Oberon what’s with the long face?” Gajeel asked as his eyes widened as Toni fell to her knees. Mystogan turned to see what caused Gajeel’s yell as his eyes widened behind his mask. The King of the Fairies on her knees crying as she stared at the city below.

            “I’m back… I’m back!” She cried.

**END**


	6. Chapter Five The Point of no Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Toni finds herself back in her old world before she died though when she died Death left something behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I was supposed to post this like on Friday though I was enjoying my vacation and writing some more on this story so keep a look out for some short stories for this series. Its not going to be a lot of them though some of them revolve around after the Seven year gap that some Fairy Tail members go missing so yah might post some of them not all till I get to that part of the story so enjoy.

**Fairy King Auberon**

**Chapter Five- The Point of No Return**

            Everything was going according to plan he had reached the tower and began to draw the summoning circles around the roof top of the tower. He had felt the power around as he had landed as someone had already used this roof top to summon something. This additional power will help. Though he took precaution as he also summoned his battle puppets around the roof just in case these so called Avengers decided to show up. The same ones who betrayed him in his earlier life before he became the Fairy killer would do after all facing their counter parts will be fun after all he had to avenge himself for his counterpart.

            “Summoning Art: Demonic Energy Cleanser!” he yelled as a demonic looking statue stood above Avengers tower attracting the attention of the people below.

            “Now let the games begin. Release!” The statues closed eyes began to open slowly as the people around began to feel the effects of the magic stealing demon.

            “You’re back?” Gajeel questioned Toni who regained control of her emotions as she stared at the New York sky.

            “Yes, the thing is this is my second life. I remembered the first time I died.” She replied as Mystogan walked toward were his companions where at.

            “So you remembered you past life?” Mystogan asked curiously.

“Yes, the last thing I remember before dying is seeing the one I considered a comrade, a friend I could count on slam his vibranium shield on my chest as he left me in Siberia, to die in the cold bleeding. Next thing I know I wake up a slave in the tower of heaven just as…” She trails off as she didn’t want to remember Jellal, she didn’t want to tell them how she was a slave and how she and Erza escaped. How Jellal turned on them as they escaped.

            “I doesn’t matter it’s in the past. I’m Antoinette Evangeline Stark, Anthony Edward Stark died a long time ago.” She said as she stared at New York, where everything started.

            “Hmm it seems that we aren’t that different Toni.” Mystogan said startling all three of his companions who took note of their masked team mate. “But it seems I will have to tell my tale another day.”

            “Why?” Gajeel asked curiously about the S-class mage.

“Because of that.” Mystogan pointed to a tower with a big A on the side. Toni’s eyes widened as she recognized the tower as her tower from her previous life.

            “That’s Avenger’s tower!” Toni yelled. “We have to go now! That Statue is not meant to be there!” Toni yelled as she changed to her Angel Armor as she grabbed Gajeel who protested.

            “Edwin, grab Mystogan we have to go now!” She yelled as she took a startled Gajeel to the sky.

            Sitting in front of the Statue as his fingers twitched was relaxing from his view he could see the bodies below disappearing as they formed into a crystal on the Extractor’s Mouth. From the chunk of crystal his king would be proud. He could relax for a bit as he knew it was only a matter of time till they would show up. Killing his counterpart would not stop them on saving the world. He knew of Stephanie, when she was alive was that she would break the rules when it was convenient for her or harmed her Jamie.

            ‘Ah there it is…’ he thought as he saw three… no four figures making their way to the tower. He stood as his scarf blew in the wind, the puppets he had stationed around the tower pulled closer to him as he was tensed to attack.

            “Who might you be? You don’t look like the betrayers who killed my counterpart?” He asked as the woman in the group was startled.

            “Who are you what is your purpose in New York?” She yelled his brown eyes met hers. For some reason the guy in front of her looked very familiar then for a second it dawned at her why he looked so familiar. Why it felt so strange looking at the guy he looked exactly like her when she was a male.

            “Who are you?” She asked again eyes narrowed body tensed as she summoned a sword to her hand. She saw his eyes crinkle as he looked like he smiled at them but she could not tell because of the grinning demonic mask covering the bottom half of his face.

            “Hmm? You feel familiar so similar?” He said body tensed as his fingers twitched as his puppets swayed. “Tell me Woman you look like me; more you look like my mother! Tell me what is your name? Your face was not on the files.” He asked pointing his spear like weapon at Toni. Mystogan, Gajeel, and Edwin decided to stay quiet trough out the exchange as they knew they needed info and this guy in front of them the one causing the problem was the key.

            “My name is Antoinette Evangeline Stark! What’s it to you?” Toni replied not giving anything else away. He laughed at her as it dawned at him on who this was.

            “So are you my counterpart’s sister? Daughter?” He asked laughing as his eyes narrowed at Toni.

            “No, I’m not Anthony Edward Stark’s sister or daughter.” She replied as she summoned her battle armor. Her gladiator outfit on with her sword and the very shield that killed her in her hand. “”I’m Anthony Edward Stark! I was killed and I woke up like this in another world so now tell me who you are. I feel that whatever you summoned is doing harm.” She yelled sword ready as Gajeel tensed beside her. Mystogan and Edwin on the other hand moved a bit behind their two heavy hitters as Edwin quickly transformed to his more human form.

            “You! You are Anthony Edward Stark!” The man laughed as the puppets around them lifted their weapons toward them. “Don’t make me laugh! But to answer you previous question my name is Anthony E. Stark Knightwalker. I am here to make my King’s dream a reality this world this city will be saving Edolas!” Tony said as he charged at Toni who blocked with the shield in her hand. As she blocked Gajeel quickly attacked.

            “ **Iron Dragon’s Club!”** Gajeel’s arm turned into an iron club as he tried to hit Tony. Though Tony’s fingers moved as the puppets that where standing still around them suddenly charged at Gajeel which kept him distracted. Mystogan and Edwin charged also trying to get this ‘Tony’ away from their Toni but they were also distracted by more puppets.

            “Now! Toni let’s dance. I shall kill everyone on this planet. They will become lacrima and will bring the new age for Edolas.” Tony yelled as he pushed Toni off the building as Tony followed as Toni fell.

            Now this seemed familiar as she fell as her eyes widened as she saw ‘Tony’ run down the side of the building. She saw his hands quickly move in different patterns as she changed into her Angel armor.

            “ **Summoning Jutsu!** ” Tony called out as wolves appeared next to him as he lifted his spear like weapon. The wings behind her flared as Tony stacked as she blocked with her sword as she still had her shield from her Amazon Armor in the other as she lifted it to hit Tony but was blocked by one of the wolves who got in the way.

            “Stark why did you summon us?” One of the wolves growled out as it kept an eye on the female in front of Stark. Around them there were people who stared in shock at two people who fell from Avenger’s tower. They looked around in fear as some people around them began to glow and disappear in to the top of the tower which was now glowing like that day.

            “Shut it! Rickon! Be more like your Brother!” Tony yelled at the younger black wolf who growled back.

            “Enough! What is it you want us to do Anthony.” The much calmer wolf asked.

“Keep her companions up on the tower occupied there are a few of my puppets up there.” Tony ordered as Rickon growled in anger as the older calmer wolf nodded as they both disappeared from Tony’s sides as he now faced this counterpart. The one that died in this pathetic world.

            “Now where were we?” Tony asked as he charged.

Elsewhere everyone in the world was watching the breaking news as they thought they were being invaded by aliens again and in the same spot that Loki had opened a portal. What the news cast were getting that they could get visuals from some of the survivors near the tower. That there was some fighting on the streets of avenger tower a woman who kept changing clothing and a man who could defy gravity. And this was what the rouge Avenger’s in Wakanda were seeing as they saw a video of what was happening in New York. They were needed and they could not leave after all T’Challa found out; before SI released’ that Anthony Edward Stark was found dead in Siberia.

            Because of his carelessness of trusting the wrong people someone that the world needed was dead. T’Challa knew that if he let them out of his country and if someone found out his country would suffer and he could not let that happen. He had made the Rouge Avenger’s stay pleasant though were they resided was now a prison.

Only Natasha knew what Steve had done to Tony and she was disgusted with herself for betraying him. He could not stand being in the same room as Steve and the rest. They hadn’t even seen the news and she now knew that the rest of the team knew of Tony’s death after all the News practically told them that with Tony dead who would save them from this disaster obviously they the world would not want their help in this and T’Challa had made their room that he provided their prison. This was after all the point of no return for them as they watched these new heroes do what they now could not.

**END**


	7. Chapter Six A.E.S vs. A.E.S.K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between two who will win? The one with a new start or the one who went astray?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So awesome two chapters in one day cool right... well had to post them as I have to think of a way on how to end this fight and I so suck at writing good battles. I would rather draw them than describe a battle though now I have to write the battle with Mystogan, Gajeel , and Edwin against Tony's puppets and summons. *sigh* Also I have to figure out a way on getting Earthland Rhodey to get Toni back from regular old earth so yah enjoy.

**Fairy King Auberon**

**Chapter Six A.E.S vs. A.E.S.K**

The world was watching now as some that were not affected by the magic stealing statue watched and scrambled for cover as they saw these two figures fight. One a red blur with a chain and anchor like weapon trying to hit a much smaller person who kept changing into different clothing and armor.

            The people held their breath as they knew this fight between them would decide if they lived or die.

            Tony could not help but feel alive this, this was what he was looking for a battle that would decide his fate if he lived or died. This person who was essentially him will be it! This Woman will be his greatest conquest. The way she fought him to the way she would change from one armor to the next as he released even more puppets to help him. He could tell that the puppets unnerved her, he knew instinctively that she recognized the likeness of some of his puppets and it made him wonder if this other Tony had ever wanted to kill any of his so called friends.

            Toni knew she was underestimating on how truly frustrating it was to fight one’s self it made her wonder if this mirror image of herself was what would had happened if she had lived in this universe if her other body did not die on her, would she too have snapped and hunted down her so called friends… the traitors. She could tell these puppets if she could call them puppets looked eerily human… well more human than what a wooden puppet would look like. She just had to figure out how he was controlling them.

            **“Reequip! Robe of the Fire Rat!”** She called out as she was in a red robe like kimono with a sword attached to her waist. She suddenly lifted her arms as the puppet eerily looking like Natasha came at her.

            “Oh! I thought that would have done it.” Tony said curiously as he stared at a struggling Toni who held the Natasha Puppet at bay as Toni suddenly kicked the puppet away from her.

            “Interesting! That Robe, where did you get it?” Tony asked interested that a piece of simple cloth could prevent a sword attack filled with poison from reaching its intendent target.

            Toni glared at her opponent. She was tensed as she stared at the puppet which now she could tell was dripping with poison. ‘Not good’ she thought as she took a risk at looking up at the tower were Gajeel, Mystogan, and Edwin were at. She could tell from here that things were not doing well if the explosions from the tower were any indication.

            “I’m talking to you!” Tony screamed as he charged at a startled Toni who quickly blocked the anchor like weapon with the sword she had. Her eyes widened as she finally took a look at the young face of Tony. The dead eyes staring at her; now she understood that the puppets of her eerily resembling Avengers did to him what would have happened to her. They had broken him and now he wanted to die… no he was already dead from what she could tell.

            “So they did it?” She asked him as she pushed him away as he stared at her. He tilted his head a bit as his eyes narrowed at what she had implied he made the puppet he had pull closer to him.

            “Did what?” He replied his anger leaking to his voice.

            “They broke you! Your team the same ones you’re using isn’t that true!” She yelled pointing the broken rusted sword at him.

            He started to laugh which creeped the people hiding and filming what they were watching.

            “Oh how wonderful!” He yelled clapping at her. “Wonderful, so it seems that the same has happened to you after all I wonder of Stephanie’s counterpart killed you?” He asked mockingly as he pulled one of the blond haired puppets in front of her ready to fight.

            “And what if he did?” She replied losing her stance. This caused the people stare at the woman fighting for them curiously at what they were talking about.

            “Nothing, just that you and me are one in the same betrayed by the ones you helped they didn’t listened did they? They went behind your back, he went behind your back! All for their precious JAMIE!” He screamed in anger as he pointed to a black haired puppet who eerily had a metal arm which resembled a small shield. “They didn’t listen to the people of the village! They disobeyed the Kazekage! And he… he ordered their execution! Danna, Master Sasori taught me that day that a Shinobi’s life is hard and full of betrayal at the time I could not believe she would abandoned the village for a criminal! But I was proven wrong and this is what happened to those who betrayed me! Fool me once that is on me! Fool me twice… well you can see what I did to them!” He said as Toni knew he was smiling under his mask. She stared at him and she wanted to cry for him and feel bad for him because that is what happened to her so long ago but she had a new life and she let those regrets go.

            “I understand…” She replies as she was glowing as her outfit changed marks appeared on her face, arms, and ankles. A mark of a crescent moon on her forehead could be seen. A fur like boa hung from her shoulder and on her hands looked like to be claws. “I completely understand I wish that I could hurt them like they hurt me. They left me to die in the cold after watching my parents getting murdered… I thought he was my friend but he cared more about his Bucky than he did to the people he hurt along the way. He hurt my Rhodey, you know he was left with the possibility to not walk and I died.” She stated as the claws on her hands began to glow then she had a green like substance dripping from them as it started to melt the ground. “But you know dyeing shows you who your friends are.” She said smiling.

            Across the continent there stood the ExAvengers staring at what they could get from what was happening in New York. What they could see was unbelievable, it was like Loki was fighting with Thor though from what they could tell from the images both were evenly matched. They watched fascinated at the puppets being controlled by that man but were revolted at what they found out. Those puppets were not just mere wooden puppets but they were made from the human flesh of the people who betrayed the man. They heard it from his own mouth and they could not help but recognized the eerily resemblance that the puppets had on them. And then when she opened her mouth and saw her changed outfits and told basically the world that she was Tony Stark. She was the one that he Steve left in Siberia to die and now he knew from his… well her mouth that they were not friends. That killing her showed the world what a giant hypocrite he was about the secrets he had how she understood what the one she was fighting did how she agreed that she would have done the same thing if she had lived and that crushed Steve as he knew that the Tony he knew and considered a friend wasn’t going to save him and the rest of the Avengers.

            “I am happy in my new life. No more being the scape goat, no more cleaning up after them. I have guild, I have Fairy Tail I have Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and Edwin. I knew that Howard and Maria, my parents, wanted me and my Family who is alive care for me. So I won’t die here I have my baby cousin to see. I have Laxus to knock some common sense to, so I’m sorry that you had to suffer the same fate. Maybe if I had lived I would have agreed to your vendetta but killing these people for power for their magic is not right! So I’m here to stop you! My Name is Toni Stark but I the King of the Fairies, I Oberon will stop you!” she yelled as she charged at Tony with her hands glowing green straight at him. His hands twitched at the one that looked like James Barns jumped in front of Tony the metal arm raised as her claws went thru his arms like butter as she ducked as she missed being speared in the stomach by another puppet as she dashed a little away from Tony and his puppets.

            “Ha-ha. Well done I thought he would stop you.” Tony said as he eyed the now destroyed puppet with distaste. “Thank you for destroying that monstrosity I have been thinking of getting it destroyed but well. You know?” Tony looked like he smiled as his head tilted a bit as his eyes narrowed. “Your friends… I think they have some worth they destroyed my puppets and sent my wolves back.” He replied as he seemed angry as Toni looked up to see a light coming from the top of the tower. “They destroyed it! How?” He asked angrily at her. “Who did you bring with you?”

            “Just Mystogan an s-class mage with a fondness of staff magic, my cat Edwin, and Gajeel Redfox the Iron dragon slayer.” She said not taking her eyes from him.

            “You brought a Dragon slayer!” He practically yelled at her. “I’ll kill you!” Tony screamed as he charged at Toni but was stopped by his weapon being pulled back by some white thread.

            “Hey buddy I think the lady has had enough of your attention.” A young voice called out as Toni’s eyes widened as she dreaded to see who she knew grabbed the anchor. Yah sure she was more than happy to get help from someone but dealing with one’s self she didn’t not want anyone to get killed. And there he was Peter Parker in the suit she gave him, **Spiderman**. She was so going to scolded him if they ever got out of this situation.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Spiderman has entered the scene so now Vision and War Machine will be around the corner. So sorry about the cliff hanger but I thought it was the best way to end the chapter so please review and kudos please also visit my tumbler same pen name or Instagram were I post most of my drawings for this series so till next Friday or Sunday whichever day I finish the next chapter. So till next week!

**Author's Note:**

> So before I get any comments about the title Auberon and Oberon as some will call Tony, I will say this I gave a lot of thought on what Tony will be called/given a title like Ezra, who is Tatiana. So I though to my self if Ezra is Tatiana the Fairy Queen what was the name of the Fairy King in the story of A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. And I found out he is called Oberon and that the French spelling is Auberon that there is no right or wrong way he will be called though I might switch from time to time depending who is talking to Tony.


End file.
